El Vampiro Del Bosque
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en la época victoriana, existió una joven muy hermosa, Tenía una gran vida, pero renunció a su vida de lujos porque su padre la había prometido con un hombre al que no amaba, el día de su boda ella escapó hasta llegar a un viejo castillo,en el cual se ocultaba un demonio de la noche, un chupa sangre, a ese demonio lo llamaban El Vampiro Del Bosque... Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí una pequeña historia por el día Halloween. Sí, se que aun no es 31 de octubre, pero quise subir el primer capítulo hoy, porque tengo pensado terminara esta historia en octubre.

La historia también la pueden encontrar en wattpad ahí estoy como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y en como diamante uchiha.

Aclaraciones: La historia la está contando Sarada. Sasuke es un Vampiro, no se mencionaran los nombres de los personajes, será hasta el final le la historia.

 _Hace mucho tiempo en la época victoriana, existió una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era de un peculiar color rosa, sus ojos eran de un lindo verde jade, su piel tan clara y delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía una gran vida, pero renunció a su vida de lujos porque su padre la había prometido con un hombre al que no amaba, el día de su boda ella escapó hasta llegar a un viejo castillo, ubicado en un bosque, en el cual, en dicho castillo se ocultaba un demonio de la noche, un chupa sangre al que muchos le temían, ese demonio lo llamaban El Vampiro Del Bosque..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hace mucho tiempo en la época victoriana, existió una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era de un peculiar color rosa, sus ojos eran de un lindo verde jade, su piel tan clara y delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era la joven más linda de todo su pueblo, todos los jóvenes la querían como su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos y las madres de los jóvenes como su nuera._

 _La chica venía de una familia acaudalada, su padre era un importante joyero y su madre una mujer cantante de ópera. A la chica no le faltaba nada, tenía estudios, modales y era siempre educada._

 _Era toda una joya de modales, ternura y amor..._

 _A la chica la apodaban El Cerezo, que le quedaba perfecto de acuerdo a su nombre y su cabello._

 _Un día su padre, Kizashi Haruno le había informado que uno de los hijos de uno de sus más grandes amigos había pedido su mano, su padre estaba feliz por esa buena nueva, pues su pequeña y única hija se podría casar con un gran hombre que venía de una gran familia como ella, pero la chica al recibir la noticia en vez de alegrarse, se aterró ya que ella no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba y que además era un hombre cruel con las mujeres._

 _-Por favor, mi pequeño cerezo, Sasori es un gran hombre, además viene de una gran familia.-Le decía Kizashi a su primogénita._

 _-No quiero papá, Sasori es no es bueno como tu crees, él es un golpeador de mujeres y violador, ¡Intentó abusar de mi amiga Ino!-Declaró la joven._

 _-Esos son puros chismes, cariño, el mismo Sasori me dijo que esa Ino lo inventó todo para perjudicarlo.-_

 _-Eso no es cierto papá, yo misma vi los moratones y rasguños que ese mal hombre le hizo cuando intentó abusar de ella.-Cerezo recordó las evidencias que su amiga le mostró.-No, por supuesto que no me casaré con él.-_

 _-Pero, Sasori está enamorado de ti, él me lo confirmó.-_

 _-Pues te tengo malas noticias padre, yo NO lo amo.-Dijo la chica recalcando la palabra "no".-No me casaré con él, no-_

 _-¡Pues yo te tengo noticias! Te casarás con él y punto-Declaró Kizashi y salió de la habitación de su hija._

 _La pobre chica no podía creerlo, su padre la casaría con Sasori. Eso debía ser una pesadilla, pero para su mala suerte no lo era. Ella no quería ser condenada a un hombre que no amaba y que además era una bestia con las mujeres._

 _Pasaron los días la chica Cerezo aún se negaba a casarse con ese hombre. Un día estando con su amiga Ino, ella le dijo sobre su compromiso que su padre ya había hecho con la familia Akasuna No._

 _-¡No puedo creer que tu padre te haga esto!-Exclamó Ino._

 _La joven pelirrosa sólo lloraba por su nuevo destino._

 _-No te puedes casar con ese maldito, es un desgraciado con las mujeres, es un ogro golpeador, violador-Decía la joven rubia.-Ese malnacido es peor que una bestia, yo no quiero que él te haga lo que él hizo con mi...-Ino no pudo continuar, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que hizo contigo ese bastardo?-Preguntó la pelirrosa esperando su respuesta._

 _-É-Él m-me...-Ino no pudo continuar, su amiga al entender que le dolía decir aquella palabra la consoló abrazándola._

 _-Desahógate todo lo que quieras, Ino...-_

 _-¡No puedes casarte con él! ¡Huye, huye Cerezo!-Ino estaba desesperada._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo haré eso? Además ¿A dónde iría?-_

 _-No lo sé, pero tienes que irte, no quiero que tu pases lo que yo...-Ino no paraba de llorar. Y después de tener esa plática Ino y la joven Cerezo idearon un plan para que ella pudiera escapar de su destino._

 _Después, al otro día sus padres hicieron una reunión para que la joven Cerezo y Sasori se conocieran. Tuvieron una cena donde los padres de los jóvenes hablaron sobre negocios y lo más importante la boda de sus hijos. En la cena la chica no pudo digerir alimento pues el pelirrojo a cada rato le lanzaba miradas lascivas._

 _-Hija, ¿Por qué no llevas a Sasori al jardín?.-La chica solo obedeció._

 _En el jardín los dos jóvenes caminaron durante un rato, la joven se sentía temerosa ante el pelirrojo. Sasori sólo la miraba provocando más temor a la pelirrosa._

 _-¿A qué se dedica usted?-Habló la pelirrosa._

 _-A muchas cosas.-Contestó Sasori que caminaba detrás de la pelirrosa._

 _-Aaah.-Exclamó la chica al ser acorralada por el pelirrojo.-¡Suélteme!-Exigió la joven._

 _-¿Porque habría de hacerlo? Al cabo tu serás mía muy pronto.-_

 _-¡Nunca!-_

 _-¡Cállate!-Sasori golpeó a la chica-Serás mi mujer y cumplirás mis órdenes.-Sasori le iba a dar otro golpe a la chica, pero no lo hizo porque aparecieron los padres de Cerezo y Sasori. El padre de la joven al ver el golpe que le provocó el pelirrojo le preguntó como se lo había hecho, Sasori le dijo que ella se lo había hecho sola ya que se había caído a lo que Kizashi creyó._

 _Después de ese día, llegó el día tan esperado por Sasori y tan inesperado por Cerezo._

 _En la habitación de la chica, estaban las sirvientas e Ino arreglando a la novia. Se le veía triste a la joven e Ino sabía porqué._

 _-Déjennos solas, por favor-Pidió Ino a las las chicas se quedaron solas, Ino comenzó a hablar.-Cerezo...-_

 _-Ino, ayúdame a quitarme este vestido.-Ino asintió y la ayudó a quitarse el vestido de ya se hubo quitado por completo el vestido, se puso otro vestido, y una capa. Las dos chicas salieron de la mansión Haruno. Salieron por la puerta trasera sin ser vistas. Tomaron los caballos que habían escondido para el día del escape. Las dos chicas cabalgaron hasta alejase de la mansión Haruno y de Konoha._

 _Se encontraron con Sai, el prometido de Ino, quien las estaba esperado en el bosque, para ayudar a la joven pelirosa a escapar._

 _Sai e Ino se despidieron de la ojos jade._

 _-Te extrañaré, amiga-Decía Ino mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

 _-Toma...-Sai le dio un pequeño saco que contenía dinero.-Lo necesitarás.-_

 _-Gracias.-Dijo la pelirrosa, para después montar a su caballo. Cerezo le dio la orden de avanzar al caballo, volteó su mirada para ver por última vez a sus amigos._

 _Pasaron varios días, la joven se quedó a descansar en un pequeño pueblo, pero su estadía no duró mucho, pues un grupo de jinetes, mandados por Sasori la estaban buscando._

 _La chica al darse cuenta de que había sido encontrada por los hombres tomó a su caballo y huyó a todo galope en su caballo. Los hombres comenzaron a perseguirla en sus caballos, la chica se metió en el bosque con la intención de perder a sus perseguidores, la joven al ver que los jinetes la seguían más de cerca, le dio la orden a su caballo de correr más deprisa, el caballo obedeció la orden. La joven llegó hasta el portón de un castillo antiguo y después se vio acorralada por el castillo y los jinetes, no tenía salida._

 _-¡Te hemos atrapado!-Dijo el líder de los jinetes.-Regresarás con nosotros y te casarás con Sasori-sama.-_

 _-¡Aaaaaah!-Gritó uno de los jinetes, el hombre había sido atravesado por una espada._

 _-Largo de mi bosque y de mi castillo.-Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, piel clara y vestido de negro. El hombre misterioso era completamente guapo._

 _-Tu, maldito...-Dijo el líder-¡Ataquen!-Ordenó_

 _Todos los hombres comenzaron a luchar con el hombre misterioso, no pudieron vencerlo. Todos los hombres cayeron rendidos y completamente muertos por el pelinegro, sólo quedó el líder de los jinetes, quien había visto como todos sus hombres habían sido vencidos._

 _-Hmp... Sigues tu.-El pelinegro se dirigió al último hombre. El pelinegro apareció detrás del hombre._

 _-¿Cómo..?-Pronunció el jinete al verlo detrás de él. El hombre pelinegro le sonrió sádico, mostrando sus largos y filosos colmillo.-Tu eres... E-El V-Vam-piro Del Bosque...-Tartamudeó de miedo._

 _-Si...-Y el hombre de ojos negros lo atravesó con su espada. El jinete gritó de dolor. El pelinegro sacó su espada del cuerpo del jinete y le cortó un brazo._

 _-¡No! ¡Piedad, piedad!-Gemía el jinete._

 _-Hmp, no tiene caso que te mate, tu vida no vale nada, te dejaré ir, pero si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te juro que no tendré piedad contigo.-Dijo el vampiro, el jinete con dificultad salió corriendo.-Hmp...-Murmuró el vampiro, luego posó su vista a la chica que había visto todo._

 _-Gra-Gracias por salvarme.-Dijo la chica._

 _El hombre solo se dio la vuelta y entró a su castillo. La pelirrosa lo siguió. El castillo era hermoso, había grandes cuadros adornando la pared, figuras de porcelana, una fina alfombra de rojo y unas escaleras enormes._

 _-¿Porqué me sigues? Vete.-_

 _-Por favor, deje que me quede, no tengo a donde ir...-Pidió la chica._

 _-No me importa, largo.-_

 _-Por favor, deje que me quede... Ha-Haré lo que sea, pero deje que me quede.-_

 _-¿Lo que quiera, eh?-_

 _-Si, yo...-La chica dejó de hablar cuando sintió al vampiro detrás de ella._

 _El vampiro inhaló el dulce aroma de la joven, olía a cerezas y su sangre desprendía un aroma exquisito._

 _-Te podrás quedar a cambio me dejarás tomar de tu sangre.-_

 _-Yo...-_

 _-Si no aceptas, te irás.-_

 _-De- De acuerdo.-Susurró la chica. El vampiro sonrió, volteó a la pelirrosa, la miró a los ojos después acercó su boca a su cuello y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de la joven, comenzó a beber de su sangre.-Uuuum.-Gimió la chica al sentir como le succionaban la sangre.-Y-Ya... Po-Por favor.-_

 _El vampiro siguió tomando de su sangre. Cuando sintió que tomó la necesaria, alejó su boca del cuello de la joven Cerezo, un hilo de sangre se escurría por el cuello de la chica y el joven vampiro no dudó en lamerlo. La chica no pudo más y se desmayó._

 _-Hmp.-Pronunció el azabache al sostenerla. La llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, la recostó sobre una gran cama después salió de ahí._

 _Esa chica tenia una sangre realmente exquisita..._

 _Sonrió, pues había encontrado una mina de sangre dulce que seria de él y sólo de él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, otra vez! Como dije, no se mencionarán los nombres de los personajes princioales y espero que no se molesten por eso, bueno también dije que esta historia la pienso terminar en octubre ya que ese mes se celebra Halloween pero si no la termino en octubre, la terminaré en noviembre ya que en los días primeros en Méxio se festeja el día de muertos.

La historia también la pueden encontrar en wattpad ahí estoy como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y en como diamante uchiha. Si ven una de mis historias en otro lugar, favor de avisarme y denunciar pues me estarían plagiando.

Bueno, yo me despido y espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no la historia.


	2. Capítulo Dos

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo de esta historia, de verdad les agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad, al principio creí que no les iba a agradar la idea, pero después cambié de parecer al ver sus comentarios.

Aclaraciones: Los recuerdos o flash back serán en negritas, para hacer los recuerdos de Sasuke y su madre, me basé un poco en los recuerdos de o la vida de Subaru y Christa Sakamaki de Diabolik Lovers.

Bueno, solo me queda decirles disfruten de la lectura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo Dos_

 _El sol ya había aparecido, los animales del bosque comenzaron a hacer sus labores, algunas aves alimentaban a sus polluelos otras arreglaban sus nidos, los ciervos pastaban, los osos dormían, todo era tranquilidad entre los animales._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Los venados corrieron al sentirse amenazados por una gran criatura. Una gran criatura feroz, más feroz que un oso y un lobo. El Vampiro Del Bosque._

 _Los venados corrían despavoridos intentando huir de esa criatura rechazada por Dios. El Vampiro se concentró en atrapar al venado más grande y gordo, cuando ya lo hubo desapartado de los demás y al tenerlo acorralado, se acercó sin ninguna pizca de temor y lo tomó, después le clavó sus colmillos, comenzó a succionarle la sangre, el venado se fue debilitando al sentir como ese demonio le bebía la sangre hasta matarlo._

 _El Vampiro pelinegro dejó de beber la sangre al animal ya muerto, se sintió satisfecho pues había tomado una gran cantidad sangre como para no pasar sed durante unos cuantos días._

 _-Tsk-Chasqueó la lengua, molesto tomó el camino de vuelta al castillo. Se encontraba molesto pues la chica pelirrosa aún seguía dormida, supuso que estaba débil ya que ayer él había tomado de su exquisito elixir carmín que corría por sus venas y como había sido la primera vez que un vampiro bebía de ella no soportó el que él le tomara de su sangre y se desmayó._

 _Llegó hasta la entrada del jardín que era de su madre... Su mamá... El sólo recordar a su bella y hermosa madre, los recuerdos lo invadieron..._

 _ **Era una noche hermosa, la luna estaba resplandeciente, podía verla desde el balcón de su recámara, esa Diosa de la noche estaba más resplandeciente que las noches anteriores... Ya era media noche y el pequeño niño que aun era inocente y no sabía de su linaje estaba encantado admirando a la Diosa Blanca, con la luz que la luna le ofrecía podía ver un hueco en un árbol que en el cual se refugiaba un gran búho.**_

 _ **El búho dejó su refugio para volar hasta el balcón donde se encontraba el joven infante.**_

 _ **-Hola señor búho.-Dijo el Príncipe Vampiro a la majestuosa ave.-¿No puede dormir?-El búho sólo veía al niño pelinegro-Yo también no puedo dormir, mis padres y mi hermano mayor salieron a una importante reunión y me dejaron a cargo de las nanas y demás sirvientes.-**_

 _ **El búho seguía mirando con sus enormes ojos al pequeño vampiro. El animal giró su cabeza y el niño de ojos negros se sorprendió por la acción del ave.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso? ¿Me puede enseñar? Así podría asustar a mi hermano Itachi.-**_

 _ **-¿Mi principito?-El joven escuchó la delicada voz de su madre Mikoto.**_

 _ **-¡Mamá!-Exclamó al escuchar a su progenitora.**_

 _ **-Hemos vuelto, cariño.-Dijo la Reina Vampiro.**_

 _ **-Te extrañé.-Dijo el infante al abrazar a su madre.**_

 _ **-Deberías estar durmiendo.-**_

 _ **-No puedo...-Contestó el pequeño.**_

 _ **-Pero aún así deberías...-Mikoto se vio interrumpida por su hijo menor.**_

 _ **-¡Mami, hice un amigo!-**_

 _ **-¿Enserio?-**_

 _ **-Si, ven te lo voy a presentar...-El niño pelinegro jaló a su mamá hasta el balcón.-No está.-Dijo al ver que el búho ya no estaba.**_

 _ **-¿Quien, cariño?-**_

 _ **-El señor búho, se fue.-El pequeño estaba triste.**_

 _ **-Mi principito...-Mikoto besó en la mejilla a su hijo.-Los búhos son animalitos delicados, debió asustarse al verme llegar.-**_

 _ **-Pero, ¿Porqué?-**_

 _ **-Es su naturaleza. Algún día lo comprenderás.-**_

 _ **El niño asintió, de pronto su infantil vista se posó en la mejilla de su madre. Estaba herida y su labio roto escurriéndole sangre.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te pasó mamá?-Mikoto se horrorizó al ver que su pequeño hijo había visto sus heridas.**_

 _ **Mikoto comenzó a llorar, abrazó a su hijo sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, ella ya no quería vivir, no quería seguir sufriendo los maltratos de Fugaku, no quería que la siguiera violando, le daba tristeza saber que sus hijos habían sido concebidos sin amor. Incluso aveces se horrorizaba al ver a sus hijos, pues ellos le traían recuerdos dolorosos, pero ella después se decía que ellos no tenían la culpa.**_

 _ **-Mi pequeño principito, prométeme que... Que te enamorarás de alguien a quien respetarás...-Mikoto sollozaba.-Q-Que nunca le harás daño a tu mujer, q-que l-la cu-cuidarás y no permitirás que nadie, ni tu le harán daño.-**_

 _ **-Te lo prometo, mamá.-Prometió el pequeño pelinegro. Y Mikoto abrazó a su hijo.**_

 _ **-¡Mikoto! ¡Ven, maldita seas!-Mikoto escuchó los gritos de Fugaku.**_

 _ **-Tengo que ir a ver a tu padre...-Mikoto lo dio un beso a su hijo en la frente.-Dulces sueños, hijo mio.-Dijo Mikoto para después salir de la habitación de su hijo e ir a ver a Fugaku y volver a intentar luchar contra él y sus asquerosos manoseos...**_

 _La extrañaba, él extrañaba a su madre, si hubiese sabido mucho más antes que su padre maltrataba a su dulce y angelical madre, lo hubiese matado el mismo con sus propias manos._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _La joven pelirrosa comenzó a despertarse, cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una cama que no era de ella, se alarmó al pensar que fue secuestrada, pero después recordó todo lo sucedido. Su boda con Sasori, Ino y Sai ayudándola a escapar, los jinetes mandados por Sasori persiguiéndola y después el Vampiro pelinegro matando a sus perseguidores y por último el mismo vampiro tomando de su sangre._

 _Se paró de la cama y se acercó al espejo que había en esa habitación._

 _En su cuello habían dos marcas hechas por unos filosos colmillos._

 _-¡Aaaah!-Exclamó Cerezo al ver que el frío vampiro estaba detrás de ella.-Bu-Bueno días.-_

 _-Hmp.-Pronunció el Vampiro- Sígueme.- Dijo con su fría voz. La pelirrosa sólo asintió y siguió al pelinegro, caminaron varios corredores hasta llegar a las escaleras, bajaron las enormes escaleras después se dirigieron hasta otros corredores y finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina._

 _-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó la joven pelirrosa._

 _-Siéntate.-Ordenó el Vampiro pelinegro y la chica solo obedeció y se sentó junto a la mesa. El joven Vampiro puso un plato de sopa frente a ella, la sopa estaba caliente, parecía recién hecha.-Come.-_

 _La chica pelirrosa tomó la cuchara y probó un poco de la sopa, estaba deliciosa, la chica comenzó a comer con más confianza. -Gracias.-Agradeció la joven cuando termino de comer._

 _Estuvieron durante un largo silencio el cual no era incómodo, más bien relajante y acogedor._

 _-¿Por qué esos jinetes te perseguían?-Se escuchó decir de el joven Vampiro._

 _La pelirrosa al escucharlo preguntar, bajó su mirada, el Vampiro pudo ver tristeza en la mirada de la joven pelirrosa._

 _-Si no quieres decirlo no te obligaré.-_

 _-No, quiero decirlo, además usted tiene derecho derecho de saber ya que me ha dejado quedarme.-Dijo la pelirrosa.-Esos hombres me perseguían porque fueron mandados por mi ex-prometido, mi padre me prometió a un hombre que no amo y que además es un animal con las mujeres y yono quería casarme con él, así que con la ayuda de unos amigos míos escapé. Pero...-_

 _-Te encontraron.-Completó el pelinegro por ella._

 _-Si.-_

 _-Típico entre los humanos, obligar a sus hijos a casarse con alguien que no conocen y que además no quieren, no cabe duda que los humanos son muy estúpidos.-Dijo el guapo Vampiro._

 _La pelirrosa se molestó por lo que dijo el frío Vampiro, pero tal vez tenía razón. Ella había conocido a varias jóvenes que fueron prometidas por sus padres sin la opinión de ellas, algunas se sentían desdichadas porque estaban casadas con alguien a quien no amaban otras eran felices o solo fingían serio._

 _Y por supuesto que ella no quería ser una desdichada, no quería ser maltratada y vivir sin amor._

 _La pelirrosa se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el lavabo y comenzó a lavar el plato y la cuchara._

 _-¿Qué haces?-Dijo el Vampiro pelinegro al ver que la chica lavaba los trastos._

 _-Lavar.-_

 _-Para eso están mis sirvientes.-_

 _-Permítame hacerlo, es más podría ayudarlo en el castillo como forma de pago.-_

 _-Tu ya me estas pagando con tu sangre.-_

 _-Si, pero aun así quiero hacerlo.-_

 _-Hmp, está bien.-Contestó el pelinegro para después salir de la cocina._

 _Pasaron seis meses y la chica cumplió su palabra, ayudaba en el castillo, el joven Vampiro a cada rato tomaba de la rica sangre de la joven pelirrosa dejándola a ella cada vez más sin fuerzas._

 _Un día el pelinegro había ido a ver el jardín de su difunta madre, se sorprendió al ver las flores más vivas y coloridas, incluso habían más flores._

 _-¿Quien fue el que revivió el jardín de mi madre?-Había preguntado el príncipe a un sirviente que estaba regando agua a unas flores._

 _-Fue la joven Cerezo, incluso sembró más flores.-Respondió el sirviente._

 _-¿Donde está ella?-_

 _-La joven se encuentra en el área de los rosales.-_

 _-Gracias.-Dijo el príncipe Vampiro a su trabajador. Después se dirigió al lugar donde el sirviente le dijo que se encontraba la pelirrosa, la vio sembrando más rosas, la chica no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo vista.-Cerezo.-_

 _La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta al oír que la nombraban._

 _-Príncipe.-_

 _-Me dijeron que tu te encargaste de traerle vida al jardín.-_

 _-Si, si está molesto, le ruego que me perdone.-_

 _-No estoy molesto, al contrario, estoy impresionado de ver que este jardín tiene vida otra vez.-Respondió el Vampiro.-Buen trabajo.-_

 _La pelirrosa solo le dedicó una sonrisa al pelinegro._

 _El Vampiro al verla sonreír se sintió extraño, su frío y muerto corazón se sentía como si tuviera vida y cálido._

 _La chica se sonrojó al ver que el príncipe no la dejaba de ver, su corazón latía aceleradamente, ella estaba enamorada de ese demonio chupa sangre y que Dios la perdonara pero era verdad, ella se había dejado enamorar por ese ser tan temido. Cuando ella estaba a solas no podía dejar de pensar en él, aveses cuando el Vampiro tomaba de su sangre pedía silenciosa y mentalmente que la besara con sus fríos labios. Quería sentir sus labios con los de él, quería que le diera amor._

 _-Yo...- La joven Cerezo fue interrumpida por un sirviente._

 _-Príncipe, el joven Naruto desea hablar con usted.-_

 _-Voy en seguida - Respondió y el sirviente se marchó después de escuchar al joven._

 _-Tengo que atender, gracias por traerle vida al jardín.-_

 _-De nada.-_

 _El Príncipe Vampiro con su semblante serio se dirigió a su despacho, seguramente Naruto le traía noticias importantes sobre el maldito que mató a su hermano mayor y a su madre. Cuando entró al despacho, se encontró con Naruto y su esposa Hinata._

 _-Espero que sean buenas Noticias.-Dijo el. Vampiro._

 _-Me enteré de que vieron a Danzo en Suna.-Dijo seriamente Naruto.-Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Gaara.-_

 _-Al parecer quiso tomar a la fuerza a la mujer de Gaara.-Dijo Hinata._

 _-Después de eso se fue de ahí.-_

 _-¡Maldición! Ese cobarde escapó de nuevo.-Dijo molesto el pelinegro._

 _-Haremos todo lo posible para volver a encontrarlo para que tu lo mates por haber matado a tu madre y tu hermano y a tu padre.-_

 _-Sólo vengaré la muerte de mi hermano mayor y. Mi madre, la muerte de ese maldito que fue mi padre no, él se tiene bien merecido que lo hayan matado porque por su culpa mataron a mi madre y hermano.-_

 _Naruto y Hinata solo lo escucharon._

 _-Necesito hablar contigo a solas Naruto.-Le dijo el Vampiro pelinegro al Vampiro rubio._

 _Hinata se salió del despacho para dejarlos hablar._

 _Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Naruto Preguntó :_

 _-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?-_

 _-¿Qué sentiste cuando te enamoraste de Hinata?-_

 _Naruto estaba sorprendido, pues nunca se esperó esa pregunta por parte de su amigo._

 _-Ah, bueno, yo me sentí como un idiota.-_

 _-¿Más?-Dijo burlón._

 _Naruto se molestó por eso, pero siguió hablando._

 _-Sentía y aun siento que mi corazón muerto está latiendo como si estuviera vivo.-Dijo Naruto.-Sin Hinata no soy nadie, mataré a cualquiera si le hacen daño. Pero ¿Porqué me preguntas esto?-_

 _-Porque... Porque hay una humana en mi castillo y ella me hace sentior extraño.-Respondió._

 _-¿Tienes una humana aquí?-Naruto no se lo podía creer._

 _-Si, la rescaté de unos jinetes que la perseguían... Esos hombres fueron mandados por su prometido, su padre la prometió y ella escapó con la ayuda de unos amigos.-_

 _La boca de Naruto era una completa "O" pues no se podía creer que su amigo hayase ayudado a una simple mortal._

 _-Bueno, eso... Esome deja sin palabras, Sharingan.-Naruto nombró a su amigo con su sobrenombre.-Oye, ¿Dijiste que la ayudaron a escapar?-_

 _-Si, ¿Por?-_

 _-Porque Sai me contó que ayudó a su humana Ino a ayudar a esapar a una amiga suya.-_

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que esa humana es mi humana?-_

 _-Problabemente, la historia que me contanste coincide con la de la humana que Sai ayudó.-_

 _El pelinegro se quedó cayado, tal vez su humana era la que Sai ayudó._

 _-Rayos...-Dijo Naruto.-Tu y Sai se traen algo con las humanas.-_

 _-¡Aaaaaaaahh!-Los dos Vampiros escucharon gritar, el Príncipe Sharingan se alarmó al reconocer la vos de Cerezo._

 _Los dos hombres salieron rápidamente del despacho para dirigirse al lugar donde provenían los gritos, llegaron hasta el jardín, encontrándose con la escena de Hinata succionándole la sangre a la pequeña humana pelirrosa que ya estaba casi muriendo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Holiwis! Ok soné estúpida, espero que les guste este capítulo :3 Pregunta ¿Creen que Hinata morirá por haber tocado a Sakura? Bueno déjenme sus suposiciones en los comentarios._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Capítulo Tres

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su total agrado.

Les recuerdo, los nombres de los personajes principales se dirán hasta el final de la historia, la historia la está contando Sarada.

Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia SI es mía.

Bien, ahora disfruten mucho de la lectura =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Capítulo Tres._

 _Cuando Hinata Hyuga había salido del despacho para dejar hablar en privado a el Príncipe Sharingan y a su esposo Naruto, se dirigió a ver los alrededores del Castillo del Vampiro pelinegro, anduvo por los jardines principales, por los corredores del gran castillo hasta llegar al jardín que una vez fue de la reina Mikoto, el castillo era inmensamente majestuoso, mejor y más hermoso que el de los Hyuga, por dentro estaba decorado con grandes pinturas, por dentro y por fuera estaba adornado por gárgolas con apariencia de demonios._

 _Afuera, en el jardín de entrada había una grande y hermosa fuente que tenía en el centro la estatua de un ángel caído y en los jardines privados también habían fuentes con esculturas de ángeles y demonios. La estructura arquitectónica era muy bella a pesar de ser antiguo ese gran castillo, se decía que el Castillo De Los Ángeles y Demonios Uchihas, llamados así porque Madara Uchiha, el primer ángel Caído tuvo a sus descendientes con un ángel, fue construido por demonios esclavos del primer ángel caído Madara Uchiha, el tatarabuelo del Príncipe Sharingan._

 _La existencia de los Vampiros Uchiha era debido a que cuando Madara Uchiha fue tentado por el mal, Dios lo castigó a vivir como un ser chupa sangre, un demonio rechazado por Dios que viviría siendo un inmortal pero que tendría una enfermedad que lo mataría, esa enfermedad era "El Fin Del Elixir Carmesí" osea el fin de la pura sangre Uchiha, se decía que los Vampiros Uchiha podrían librarse de esa enfermedad si se enamoraban de una mortal u otro Vampiro, pero todos los Uchihas eran desgraciados, maltrataban o mataban a sus compañeras, solo hubo un caso en que un Uchiha se enamoró de verdad, Izuna Uchiha, el hijo menor de Madara se enamoró de una mortal, pero desgraciadamente él y su compañera fueron asecinados por el mismísimo Madara._

 _Hinata estaba tan absorta contemplando ese más que majestuoso castillo histórico y sobre todo embelesada con el jardín de la Reina Mikoto, cuando entró al jardín su olfato percibió el aroma de un insulso humano, así que se adentró más al jardín para investigar y cuando legó al área de los rosales vio que había una tonta y débil humana con un extraño cabello pelirrosa._

 _Se percató de que estaba sembrando más rosas rojas y que a los sirvientes del Príncipe no les molestaba ser acompañados por esa humana._

 _Hinata se cuestionaba ¿Será que el príncipe Sharingan la tenía de esclava? ¿La tendría retenida para algún sacrificio? O ¿Era una simple huésped? No, Sharingan no era blando con los humanos, él los aborrecía y no seria capaz de dejar que un humano viviera en su palacio, seguro la tenía secuestrada para utilizarla como sacrificio, si, eso era, la tenía para un sacrificio._

 _Hinata sonrió, decidió acercarse a esa estúpida mortal para burlarse por lo que le iba a pasar._

 _-Maldición.-Hinata escuchó decir a la humana, la chica pelirrosa se había espinado provocándole que le saliera sangre del dedo._

 _Hinata inhaló, el aroma de la sangre de esa humana era exquisito. De repente Hinata sintió grandes deseos de beber la sangre de la chica no lo pensó más, con su super velocidad tomó a la humana pelirrosa, y comenzó a beber de su sangre._

 _Los sirvientes trataron de rescatar a la huésped de su príncipe, pero sus intentos fueron en vano._

 _-¡Hinata, no!-La vampiresa peliazulada no hizo caso a los reclamos de su esposo._

 _Pero de repente Hinata fue separada de la humana con una gran patada. Hinata molesta enfrentó al maldito que la separó de su presa, era el Príncipe Sharingan, Hinata segada por el deseo de seguir bebiendo de la sangre de la chica pelirrosa, enfrentó a Sharingan, le lanzó un golpe al príncipe que él pudo esquivar, Sharingan no se quedó atrás, le dio un gran golpe a Hinata que la hizo lanzar a más de tres metros._

 _Hinata se paró y ahora más furiosa activó su Byakugan, esto se estaba poniendo serio, pues Sharingan activó su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Comenzaron una gran batalla en la que el Príncipe tenia todas las de ganar._

 _-¡Dame a esa humana!-Gritó Hinata, lanzando otro puñetazo. Pero Sharingan le lanzó una gran bola de fuego, Hinata la esquivó._

 _Sharingan apareció detrás de Hinata que se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta cuando es que apareció por detrás de ella. El príncipe le lanzó un Chidori que hirió a Hinata dejándola fuera de combate._

 _Cuando todo acabó, Naruto se acercó a su esposa, la tomó en brazos, Hinata sangraba por la boca y estaba desmayada._

 _-Lo siento, Naruto...-Dijo el príncipe._

 _-Aaaah...-Naruto suspiró y miró a su esposa.-No te preocupes, ve a ver como está tu humana-_

 _Sharingan asintió y se acercó a sus sirvientes que tenían cuidando de la chica Cerezo. El príncipe llevó a la chica Cerezo a una habitación donde fue atendida por él y por su médico personal._

 _-La señorita Cerezo perdió mucha sangre, pero está bien.-Dijo el médico._

 _-Puedes retirarte.-Le dijo el príncipe a su médico el cual desapareció de la habitación. Sharingan se quedó solo mirando a Cerezo, la chica estaba débil y pálida por la pérdida de sangre, estaba anémica._

 _-Uuumm-Sharingan suspiró, se mordió la mano derecha provocándose una herida en la cual le salía sangre, se acercó a la chica la sentó y le dijo:-Cerezo, despierta.-_

 _-Uuum-Murmuró con debilidad la chica cerezo. Sharingan posó su mano herida cerca de la boca de la pelirrosa._

 _-Bebe, te hará recuperar fuerzas.-La chica solo obedeció y comenzó a beber de la sangre del vampiro. La sangre sabía a hierro, pero aún así bebió. Cerezo dejó de beber cuando sintió que recuperaba fuerzas. La sangre Uchiha era poderosa, si un vampiro estaba herido por una batalla un vampiro Uchiha podía darle de su sangre para que recuperara fuerzas, lástima que no funcionaba con los Uchihas._

 _-Eeeh, ¿Qué pasó?-Dijo la chica cerezo al ver que estaba en una cama._

 _-¿Recuerdas algo, Cerezo?-Le preguntó el Príncipe._

 _-Recuerdo haber sido atacada por una chica.-Contestó Cerezo._

 _-Sharingan.-Cerezo y el príncipe posaron su vista en el vampiro rubio._

 _-Naruto.-Dijo Sharingan._

 _-¿Cómo está la chica?-Preguntó Naruto al Príncipe._

 _-Mejor.-Respondió el Príncipe.-¿Cómo está tu mujer?-_

 _-Ya ha despertado y le expliqué ya todo, ella está apenada, no sabía que la chica era tu humana.-Dijo Naruto y Sharingan solo asintió, la chica Cerezo solo se quedó viendo a las dos vampiros._

 _-Hola, soy Naruto.-Dijo el rubio a la pelirrosa._

 _La pelirrosa no sabía si responder o no, miró al príncipe que solo movió la cabeza y la chica lo entendió como un "adelante, no te hará nada"._

 _-Hola.-Dijo Cerezo._

 _-Lamento lo que te hizo mi esposa.-Se disculpó Naruto.-No sabía que eras la humana de Sharingan.-_

 _-Descuide, no estoy molesta.-Respondió Cerezo._

 _-Naruto-kun.-En la habitación había aparecido Hinata. Hinata miró a la chica que había atacado.-Hola... Eeeem, lamentó haberte atacado.-Dijo apenada Hinata._

 _-Descuida.-Dijo Cerezo con una sonrisa._

 _-Sharingan, lamento haber atacado a tu humana.-Se disculpó ahora Hinata con el príncipe._

 _-Hmp, descuida, no hay rencores.-Dijo el príncipe._

 _-Bueno, Hinata y yo tenemos que irnos, después vendremos para hablar otra vez.-Dijo Naruto._

 _-Si.-Dijo Sharingan y después de eso Naruto y Hinata desaparecieron de la habitación._

 _Se quedaron Sharingan y Cerezo solos, el silencio entre ellos era agradable._

 _-Yo...-Cerezo iba a hablar, pero ya no dijo nada porque se sorprendió de que el Vampiro pelinegro la estaba abrazando._

 _-Creí que te perdería.-Decía Sharingan abrazando fuertemente a su humana.-Si te llego a perder me volvería loco. No sabría como vivir. Por favor Cerezo, nunca me dejes.-_

 _-Yo nunca lo dejaría, Príncipe Sharingan.-Respondió Cerezo. Sharingan dejó de abrazarla para luego mirarla a los ojos, esos ojo verdes que lo hipnotizaban, que lo volvían loco y con los que soñaba._

 _Sharingan se fue acercando a sus labios, quería, no, debía besar esos labios vírgenes que lo llamaban, esos labios que se veían tan suaves y cálidos. Así que no lo pensó más y posó sus labios fríos sobre los cálidos de su Cerezo, la besó haciéndola sonrojar. Con su lengua lamía los labios de la pelirrosa pidiendo el acceso a su boca y la chica hipnotizada por el momento separó sus labios, el vampiro adentró su lengua en la cabidad de su humana, la besaba como un poseso._

 _Los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento y esa noche el Príncip Sharingan le demostró a su querida humana lo mucho que la amaba._

 _Al otro día, la pelirrosa se despertó y cuando lo hizo,vio que estaba en una gran cama y sin ropa, a su mente llegaron los sucesos de la noche que pasó con el Vampiro y las veces en que él le dijo al oído "Te Amo" y ella le respondió igual. Había sido tan lindo con ella pues era la primera vez que hacía el amor. El la besó y la consoló cuando le quitó la virginidad, pues le había dolido. De repente sintió que la abrazaban de su cintura con un posesivo abrazo._

 _-Has despertado.-Dijo un voz ronca._

 _-Bu-Buenos días.-Respondió tímidamente._

 _-Me gusta cuando hablas así y toda sonrojada.-Admitió Sharingan.-Te amo, mi Cerezo.-_

 _-Y yo igual, mi Príncipe Sharingan.-_

 _Se quedaron en la cama durante un rato más demostrándose cuanto se amaban._

 _Pasaron los días y Cerezo y Sharingan pasaban el tiempo juntos, demostrándose su amor, de vez en cuando Sharingan la llevaba a un paseo por el bosque para que pudiera admirar la naturaleza del bosque. Un día él le preguntó si extrañaba a sus padres._

 _-Si los extraño, pero no quiero volver a casa, me da miedo que mi padre me entregue a Sasori...-Había respondido ella._

 _-No dejaré que eso pase, no mientras yo esté contigo.-Había prometido él mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Cuéntame de ti.-Le había pedido ella._

 _-Mi madre era Mikoto y mi padre era Fugaku Uchiha y mi hermano era Itachi.-_

 _-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-_

 _-Mi padre maltrataba de mi madre, ella no podía defenderse de los abusos de mi padre, un día vino un vampiro llamado Danzo y mató a mi padre, mi padre se había acostado con la esposa de Danzo y luego la mató y Danzo después de que su esposa muriera se obsesionó con mi madre, la quería tomar a la fuerza, Danzo era peor que mi padre, mi padre luchó con él pero Danzo lo mató, mi madre nos había escondido a mi hermano y a mí para que no nos pasara nada, ella intentó pelear con Danzo, pero él era más fuerte y entonces mi hermano salió a defender a nuestra madre, Itachi luchó contra ese maldito, pero Danzo lo mató y mi madre al ver que uno de sus hijos estaba muerto, volvió a pelear contra Danzo, pero...-_

 _Cerezo supo que al Príncipe le costaba decir aquella palabra. Entonces ella lo abrazó, demostrándole que él no estaba solo, que ella estaría con él._

 _-Ex-Extraño a mi madre y a mi hermano.-De los ojos del príncipe comenzaron a salir lágrimas, él extrañaba a sus dos seres queridos, su madre Mikoto y su hermano Itachi. A pesar de ser un ser frío, tenía sentimientos._

 _Después de esa charla, Cerezo se prometió hacer feliz al príncipe Saharingan, se prometió hacerlo sonreír, amarlo y velar por él._

 _Y lo que Cerezo se prometió lo cumplió, en una noche en que ellos se demostrban su amor ella le confesó a su amado Príncipe una gran noticia._

 _-Príncipe...-Gimió la chica cuando este la besó._

 _-Si, dime.-La joven tomó una de las manos del Príncipe y la posó en su vientre aún plano. El Príncipe al ver la acción de su amada humana, quedó sorprendido.-¿E-Estás...-_

 _-Si, mi Príncipe.-Contestó ella y Sharingan sólo pudo abrazarla feliz por esta nueva noticia._

 _Después de recibir esa gran y hermosa noticia, el Príncipe hizo una fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de su mujer y la espera de su primer primogénito, a la fiesta llegaron muchos vampiros, algunos eran condes, duques, en fin eran vampiros importantes, los vampiros al ver a la humana de su Príncipe sintieropn deseos de poseer a esa pequeña humana, pero no se atrevían pues conocían el gran poder de su Príncipe, las vampiresas sentían celos de la humana, pues ninguna de ellas había podido encantar al Príncipe Sharingan._

 _-Cerezo...-La pelirrosa, que se encontraba con Naruto y Hinata escuchó el llamado de su amado._

 _-¿Desea algo, mi príncipe?-_

 _-Te tengo una sorpresa.-El príncipe llevó a su amado Cerezo a una habitación privada._

 _-¿De qué se trata?-_

 _-¡Cerezo!-La chica escuchó una voz que ella conocía, una voz que ya no había escuchado y que extrañaba escuchar. Era Ino._

 _-¡Ino!-Cerezo e Ino se reunieron en un abrazo.-Te extrañé.-_

 _-Yo igual, amiga.-Respondió Ino._

 _-Pero ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-Dijo la pelirrosa._

 _-Sai es amigo del Príncipe.-Respondió Ino.-También es un vampiro.-_

 _-¿Qué?-Cerezo no se lo podía creer._

 _-Hola, Cerezo.-Sai había aparecido en el salón.-Me alegra saber que estás bien.-_

 _-Hola, Sai.-Saludó la chica al esposo de su amiga._

 _-Bueno, Sai y yo las dejaremos a solas para que hablen.-Dijo el Príncipe y después abandonó la habitación junto con Sai._

 _Las dos amigas hablaron y abrazaron, felices de volverse a ver, Cerezo le había preguntado a Ino si sabía de sus padres._

 _-Tu padre está muy enojado, dice que si te apareces en su casa, te echará a los perros y tu madre está muy triste porque te fuiste y Sasori, ese idiota fue llevado a la cárcel, lo encontraron culpable de haber abusado de una menor.-_

 _-Me alegro, así ya no podrá hacer daño a ninguna chica.-Dijo Cerezo. La chica pelirrosa no solo se había enterado de eso, su amiga Ino le había dicho que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses, las dos tuvieron un gran reencuentro._

 _Cuando la fiesta terminó y los invitados se marcharon, Sharinga y Cerezo se fueron a sus aposentos, hicieron el amor y tuvieron una charla antes de dormir._

 _-¿Te gustó mi sorpresa, mi Cerezo?-_

 _-Si, me alegra volver a ver a Ino. Gracias.-_

 _-Por ti haré cualquier cosa, mi Cerezo.-_

 _Y esa noche a cada rato, se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban, sin saber del destino que les esperaba a los dos enamorados._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Recuerden que los nombres de los personajes principales se dirá hasta el final de la historia y que la historia la está cointando Sarada.

Próximo capítulo... El nacimiento de la ensalada, digo Sarada.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo cuatro de esta historia, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar en esta historia, de verdad se los agradezco.

Bueno, no los distraigo más así que ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo Cuatro_.

 _Ya era de mañana y una hermosa joven pelirrosa de dos meses de embarazo, comenzaba a despertarse, abrió sus bellos ojos verde, al principio la luz del sol le molestaba pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Bostezó y después se dio la vuelta a la derecha de la cama para poder ver a su acompañante, el príncipe Sharingan. El Príncipe Vampiro observó a su amada la cual le sonreía delicadamente. El vampiro abrazó a la chica Cerezo, su abrazo era protector y lleno de amor._

 _La joven Cerezo se dejaba abrazar por el vampiro, la pelirrosa se sentía amada, protegida y feliz de estar junto a ese demonio chupa sangre. Ella lo amaba y él a ella._

 _Se demostraban su amor en todas las maneras posibles, pero lo que más demostraba que se amaban era el embarazo de la joven pelirrosa, Sharingan la cuidaba demasiado ya que estaba embarazada de él y además como ella era una humana, el embarazo era sumamente riesgoso. Si ella fuera un vampiro no tendría complicaciones._

 _Cuando la joven Cerezo le había dado la noticia de su embarazo él había dejado de beber de su sangre ya que si ella perdía más sangre, el embarazo se pondría complicado, de vez en cuando la pelirrosa se sentía muy débil, eso hacía que el Príncipe se preocupara por ella, pero para que ella dejara de sentirse así, Sharingan le daba de beber de su sangre._

 _Pero lo que más preocupaba al Príncipe era el día en que su amada humana diera a luz, si ella llegase a morir en la hora del parto no sabría que haría sin su amado Cerezo. Por eso, él rezaba a Dios, esperando que lo oyera, para que ayudara a su mujer a no muriera en el momento de dar a luz a su hijo._

 _-Te amo, mi Cerezo.-Le dijo Sharingan a su pequeña humana, mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Yo también te amo, mi príncipe Sharingan.-Dijo la hermosa pelirrosa al guapo Vampiro, Sharingan después de escucharla decir esas palabras, que para él eran una hermosa melodía, besó en los labios a su amada pelirrosa._

 _Se quedaron un rato más en la gran cama, compartiendo el momento juntos, después se levantaron, se bañaron juntos y después salieron del baño, Sharingan se vistió con sus habituales pantalones y camisa negros, sus botas negras y su capa negra con hebras en hilo de oro, después de vestirse ayudó a vestirse a la pelirrosa, ayudó a la ojos verde a ponerse su vestido rojo con blanco, el vestido era de la más fina tela, era bordado a mano, tenía hilos de oro que lo hacían lucir hermoso. Después se puso sus zapatos de tacón bajo._

 _Cuando los dos ya estuvieron vestidos, salieron de la habitación que compartían, se dirigieron al comedor donde les esperaba el desayuno que los sirvientes ya habían echo. Desayunaron y después del desayuno pasaron el tiempo juntos en el jardín de la madre del Príncipe. Ese ligar les daba paz y tranquilidad a la feliz pareja._

 _-Hoy las rosas están floreciendo más.-Dijo la pelirrosa al ver las hermosas rosas de color blanco y rojo.-Son muy hermosas.-De pronto una mariposa de alas brillosas se paró en el cabello de la joven cerezo._

 _El Príncipe Sharingan sólo podía ver a su amada Cerezo, ella era realmente hermosa, era delicada, tenía la piel suave y tersa, su cabello era suave al tacto, sus ojos verde jade eran hermosos que hasta hipnotizaban, sus labios cálidos y rojos natural, desprendía un delicado aroma a cerezos, la pelirrosa parecía una muñeca de porcelana y él se sentía afortunado de tenerla._

 _Pasaron un gran rato juntos en ese jardín, hasta que llegó un sirviente a informarle al Príncipe que Naruto y Sai habían llegado, los dos entraron al castillo, el Príncipe se fue a su despacho a hablar con sus amigos, mientras que la joven pelirrosa se quedaba a platicar con las mujeres de los otros vampiros._

 _\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya saben algo sobre Danzo?-Preguntó Sharingan a sus amigos._

 _-Aún no sabemos nada, parece como si hubiera desaparecido.-Dijo Naruto._

 _-Después de que peleó con Gaara ya nadie lo ha visto, pero...-Dijo Sai._

 _-¿Pero... Qué?-Preguntó el Príncipe Vampiro._

 _-Escuchamos rumores de que se enteró de que tienes a una humana como tu mujer.-Dijo Naruto._

 _-¿Y qué con eso?-Dijo Sharingan sin entender._

 _-Sharingan... Tu mujer está en peligro.-Explicó Sai seriamente. Y Sharingan al escucharlo se puso totalmente serio._

 _-Creemos que vendrá por tu mujer y que tal vez la matará como lo hizo con Mikoto-sama.-Dijo con seriedad Naruto._

 _Sharigan cerró sus manos haciendolas puños. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su Cerezo estaba en peligro._

 _La razón porque Danzo había matado a su padre y después a su madre, era porque antes de que su madre se casara con Fugaku, él estaba enamorado de Mikoto, como Mikoto lo había rechazado, Danzo se sintió humillado, esa humillación hizo que no se olvidada de Mikoto y que se obsesionará con ella y que tuviera un odio profundo hacia los Uchiha, Danzo se había casado con otra pero nunca olvidó a Mikoto y después de que Fugaku se acostara con la mujer de Danzo y después la matara, su odio aumentó. Como venganza quiso tomar a a Mikoto a la fuerza, peleó con Fugaku quien murió en manos de Danzo y después trató de tomar a Mikoto, quien fue defendida por su hijo mayor, Itachi, el cual también murió y Mikoto al ver que uno de sus hijos había muerto, enfrentó a Danzo, pero lamentablemente murió._

 _Y ahora, como no pudo obtener a Mikoto, quería a la joven Cerezo._

 _Pero Sharingan no lo iba a permitir. No. Él lucharía para proteger a su amada._

 _Después de que los invitados se fueran, Sharingan pasó el resto del día con su amada. La pelirrosa lo veía pensativo y más serio. La pelirrrosa suponía que era por la platica que tuvo con los otros vampiros, Hinata e Ino le habían contado unas cuantas cosas, le contaron que el Príncipe Sharingan tenía un enemigo llamado Danzo Shimura y que tal vez habría un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos, sólo le dijeron eso, no le dijeron que ese hombre vendría por ella._

 _-Sharingan...-Cerezo nombró al vampiro._

 _-¿Si, Cerezo?-Dijo al verla._

 _-¿Te sucede algo?-_

 _-No, nada.-Dijo Sharingan._

 _Cerezo lo miro, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del vampiro y le dijo:_

 _-Me estás mintiendo...-Dijo Cerezo y Sharingan al oírla se sintió mal por mentirle.-Se que te molesta el que no hayas podido encontrar a ese tal Danzo y que tal vez pelearán, se que lo encontrarás y podrás vengar la muerte de tu madre y hermano.-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que lo estoy buscando.-_

 _-Hinata e Ino me dijeron un par de cosas.-_

 _-Debí suponerlo...-Dijo el vampiro pelinegro.-Cerezo, hay algo más...-Dijo Sharingan para comenzar a decirle todo.-Danzo se enteró de que tengo a una humana como mujer y creemos que tal vez viene por ti.-_

 _-Comprendo, pero sé que no vas a permitir que algo malo pase, pero ¿Para que me querría?-_

 _-Creo que como no pudo tener a mi madre, viene por ti, ¿Si te acuerdas que te conté que mi padre se acostó con la mujer de Danzo y luego la mató.-Preguntó Sharingan y Cerezo solo asintió.-Bueno, pues antes de que mi madre se casara con mi padre, Danzo estaba enamorado de mi madre, pero como ell lo rechazó, se sintió humillado, se obsecionó con ella y comenzó a odiar a los Uchiha, pero luego se casó, pero después mi padre se cuesta con su mujer y la mata, quiso tomar a mi mamá como venganza, pero ya conoces el final.-_

 _-Y ahora viene por mi.-_

 _-Si.-Sharingan abrazó a su amada pelirrosa.-Pero no dejaré que eso pase, pelearé por ti.-_

 _-Lo sé.-Cerezo se aferró al abrazo del vampiro._

 _Después de que tuvieron esa plática, se marcharon a su habitación, Cerezo fue la primera en quedar dormida, Sharingan abrazaba a su Cerezo durmiente, la aferró contra él. No dejaría que nada malo le pasara, pelearía contra Danzo y si tenía que dar su vida para protegerla, lo haría con tal de que su bella humana no muriera._

 _-Pelearé, lo haré con tal de protegerte, mi hermoso Cerezo.- Con esas palabras se entregó al mundo de Morfeo._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Pasaron varias semanas y con ellas meses, Sharingan entrenaba todos los días para así volverse más fuerte y proteger a su amada. Día y noche entrenaba arduamente para poder vencer a Danzo en el momento en que este apareciera. Su hermosa mujer pelirrosa ya tenía seis meses de embazo, por el momento ella y el bebé se encontraban bien._

 _Pero eso no significaba que el Príncipe Sharingan dejara de preocuparse por los dos. Cerezo era siempre protegida por él, sus amigos y los sirvientes del Príncipe Vampiro y la joven Cerezo se los agradecía._

 _Un día habían ido a visitarlos Naruto y Sai junto con sus esposas e hijos. Ino había tenido un pequeño niño de piel pálida como la de su padre y ojos y cabello como su madre, Ino lo llamó Inojin, Ino había tenido ciertas complicaciones en el momento del parto, pero gracias a Dios no le pasó nada malo._

 _Hinata había tenido un niño rubio y de ojos azules como su padre, Hinata no tuvo ninguna complicación ya que era una Vampiresa pura, su embarazo se desarrolló muy rápido ya que como era un vampiro y cuando las mujeres vampiro se embarazaban, su gestación era muy rápida, pero en una humana no, si una humana se embarazaba de un vampiro, su gestación era lenta y tenía complicaciones en el momento del parto, podría perder la vida ella o su hijo o ambos._

 _Sharingan y los otros dos vampiros, Naruto y Sai,nse encontraban hablando seriamente sobre Danzo._

 _-Danzo se acerca, Sharingan.-Dijo seriamente Naruto._

 _Sharingan no dijo nada solo se dedicó a escuchar a Naruto y a Sai._

 _-Envié a un grupo de mis hombres a Kumogakure a investigar sobre Danzo, al parecer Danzo se enteró de que los mandé a investigar y los mató, solo dejó a uno al borde de la muerte y le dijo que me dijera "Dile a Uchiha y a sus amigos que muy pronto me verán y cuando lo haga, los mataré, dejaré vivo al Uchiha, lo encadenaré y tomaré a su mujer delante de él y después lo mataré junto con su mujer"-_

 _Sharingan hizo sus manos puños, ese maldito se atrevió a mandarle decir eso y lo que más lo enfurecía era lo que Danzo decía que le haría a su Cerezo. Lo mataría. Mataría al maldito bastardo. No dejaría el tocara a su Cerezo. Antes muerto._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Cerezo se encontraba en uno de los jardines en compañía de Ino y Hinata, estas dos últimas tenían en sus brazos a sus hijos. Las dos humanas junto con la vampiresa hablaban sobre cosas de mujeres. Las dos mujeres humanas se llevaban bien con la vampiresa. Al principio a Hinata le daba vergüenza hablar con la pelirrosa ya que ella la había atacado, pero después esa vergüenza se esfumó ya que la joven Cerezo la había perdonado._

 _-¿Qué crees que será, Cerezo?-Preguntó Ino, refiriéndose al bebé de la pelirrosa._

 _-Uuum, no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo amaré.-Contestó la chica pelirrosa._

 _-Yo creo que será una niña.-Dijo Hinata._

 _-Yo también.-Dijo Ino.-... Y estoy segura de que será una niña preciosa.-_

 _-Y si es niña, estoy segura de que será la novia de mi Boruto-kun.-Dijo Hinata, segura de sus palabras._

 _-No estés tan segura, Hinata...-Decia Ino.-Inojin será muy guapo y sé que en un futuro la familia Uchiha y Mukami serán familia.-_

 _-Será la novia de MI hijo.-_

 _-No estés tan segura, Hinata.-Ino y Hinata se miraban con rayos en los ojos._

 _-Chicas, aun no nace mi bebé y ya están...-Cerezo no pudo continuar ya que comenzó a sentr dolor.-Aaah-Se quejó la pelirrosa._

 _-¿Qué sucede, Cerezo?-Preguntó Ino._

 _-M-Me due-le... C-Creo que vo-y a tener al b-bebé...-Cerezo jadeaba._

 _-Oh,no, ¡Cerezo, rompiste fuente!-Dijo Hinata._

 _-Hay que llamar a Sharingan.-Dijo Ino.-¡Pronto, llamen al Príncipe!-Dijo Ino a uno de los sirvientes que estaban con las tres mujeres y el sirviente obedeció._

 _Con ayuda de Ino y Hinata y los demás sirvientes, llevaron a Cerezo a una habitación la recostaron en la cama, la pelirrosa se retorcía del dolor,_

 _-Tranquila, Cerezo, estarás bien.-Ino trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga._

 _-¡Aaaah! Duele.-Se quejaba la pelirrosa._

 _-¿Por qué aún no llega Sharingan?-Decía Hinata._

 _-El príncipe ya viene, Hinata-sama.-Contestó una sirvienta._

 _-¡Cerezo!-Dijo Sharingan al entrar a la habitación, encontrándose a su mujer adolorida.-¿Y la partera?-_

 _-Viene en camino.-Dijo una sirvienta._

 _Chiyo, la partera, no tardó en llegar, había recibido la noticia de que la mujer de su príncipe estaba a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo._

 _-Príncipe, Sharinga.-Dijo la mujer mayor de edad al entrar._

 _-Pronto, mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz.-_

 _La anciana Chiyo se acercó a la chica Cerezo, subió el vestido de la chica pelirrosa para poder ver._

 _-Ya está dilata, solo tiene que pujar.-Dijo la mujer._

 _Cerezo lloraba pues ya no aguantaba el dolor._

 _-Comenzará a pujar cuando yo le diga.-Dijo Chiyo y Cerezo sólo asintió.-Bien, entonces comience a pujar._

 _-¡Aaaah!... N-No p-puedo.-Logró decir Cerezo._

 _-Claro que puedes...-La animó Chiyo._

 _-¡Aaaaahh!-Cerezo comenzó a pujar._

 _-Lo estás haciendo bien, Cerezo.-Dijo Sharingan quien estaba con la pelirrosa._

 _De repente Cerezo comenzó a cerrar los ojos._

 _-¡No! No te duermas, cariño.-Le dijo Sharingan y Cerezo al poder escucharlo recobró fuerzas._

 _-¡Aaaaaah!-Cerezo comenzó a pujar._

 _-¡Ya... Ya veo la cabeza!-Dijo Chiyo._

 _Eso animó a Cerezo a seguir pujando. La cama donde estaba Cerezo estaba ensangrentada, Ino y Hinata ayudaban a Chiyo pasandole toallas para limpiarse la sangre, de vez en cuando Ino o Hinata le pasaban un trapo húmedo a la chica pelirrosa en la frente para poder refrescarla._

 _-¡Puja! Ya falta poco para que salga.-Dijo Chiyo._

 _Cerezo asintió y con las pocas de fuerzas que le quedaban pujó por última vez, después de eso, un llanto de un recién nacido llenó la habitación._

 _-¡Lo has hecho bien, cariño!-Dijo Sharingan._

 _A continuación, Chiyo cortó el cordón umbrilical que unía al bebé con la madre, después entregó el bebé a Ino y Hinata para que lo limpiaran, mientras ella limpiaba a la pelirrosada. Cuando Ino y Hinata terminaron de limpiar a la criatura se la entregaron a Cerezo._

 _-Felicidades, es una hermosa niña.-Dijo Hinata._

 _Cerezo tomó en brazos a su hija._

 _-Hola, bebé.-Cerezo lloraba de felicidad, al fín tenía a su hija en sus brazos._

 _-Es muy hermosa.-Dijo Sharingan, admirando a su primera primogénita._

 _La niña era hermosa, sus pequeños ojos de bebé eran de un profundo negro al igual que su poco cabello, era negro y suave, su piel tan delicada como la de su madre, era idéntica a su progenitor, solo que versión niña. Sin duda era la niña más hermosa. Y era el fruto del amor del Príncipe Sharingan y la joven Cerezo._

 _-¿Cómo se llamará?-Preguntó Sharingan._

 _-Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.-Respondió Cerezo._

 _Y el príncipe sonrió estándo de acuerdo con el nombre de su hija. Todos sonreían en esa habitación al ver a la nueva familia. Pero..._

 _No todo es color rosa._

 _-¡Príncipe!-A la habitación entró un soldado._

 _-¿Quien te dio la orden de entrar?-Dijo el vampiro molesto._

 _-Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero estamos siendo atacados.-_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-BOOM-_

 _Todos los que estaban en la habitación lograron escuchar el estallido de una bomba. La pequeña Sarada comenzó a llorar._

 _-¡Sharingan!-Naruto junto con Sai, entraron a la habitación._

 _-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Dijo el Príncipe._

 _-Es Danzo...-Respondió Sai.-Él ha llegado.-_

 _Y Sharingan al escuchar a Sai, su rostro de felicidad cambió a uno totalmente serio. Danzo Shimura había ya aparecido, justamente en el día en que su hija Sarada nació. Danzo estaba en su castillo dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos._

 _El destino de Sharingan y su nueva familia había cambiado._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

 _Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, se que dirán "Como que te adelantas mucho en la historia ¿No crees?" Y yo les diré si, pero es que así me salen los capítulos, se que debo ser mas detallada en la hora de escribir la historia, pero me esfuerzo, trataré de esforzarme más._

 _El próximo capítulo, será el final y les aseguro que será trágico T.T_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Hola! Sé que me tardé mucho con la conti, pero he estado ocupada, pues como ya estoy en 6-trimestre de preparatoria, me piden muchas tareas, pero por ahora no tengo mucha tarea, así que aquí la conti y este es el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste. Disculpen si no soy buena narrando batallas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo Cinco._

 _Apenas había nacido la princesa Sarada y el Príncipe Sharingan se sintió el hombre o Vampiro más feliz de todos, su pequeña primogénita era hermosa, tenía su corto y poco cabello negro, sus ojos igual de negros como los de él, su piel clara, tan suave y delicada como la de su madre, era hermosa como su madre. Estaba feliz de que por fin había venido al mundo de los mortales e inmortales su primera hija._

 _Se sentía orgulloso y feliz._

 _Orgulloso de ser él el padre de esa criatura tan hermosa y frágil._

 _Feliz de por fin conocer a su primera hija._

 _Miró a su Cerezo, el labor del parto la había dejado agotada, pero eso no quería decir que no podía sostener en sus brazos a su bebé, Sharingan sabía que Cerezo estaba completamente feliz de por fin tener en sus brazos a su hija._

 _El fruto de su amor._

 _-¿Cómo se llamará?-Preguntó Sharingan._

 _-Sarada. Uchiha Sarada.-Respondió Cerezo._

 _Y el príncipe sonrió estando de acuerdo con el nombre de su hija. Todos sonreían en esa habitación al ver a la nueva familia. Pero..._

 _No todo es color rosa._

 _-¡Príncipe!-A la habitación entró un soldado._

 _-¿Quien te dio la orden de entrar?-Dijo el vampiro molesto._

 _-Discúlpeme, mi señor, pero estamos siendo atacados.-_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-BOOM-_

 _Todos los que estaban en la habitación lograron escuchar el estallido de una bomba. La pequeña Sarada comenzó a llorar._

 _-¡Sharingan!-Naruto junto con Sai, entraron a la habitación._

 _-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Dijo el Príncipe._

 _-Es Danzo...-Respondió Sai.-Él ha llegado.-_

 _Sharingan, con tan sólo oír el nombre de ese malnacido, su rostro de felicidad cambió a uno completamente serio y frío. Danzo se había atrevido a entrar en su castillo, el hogar de su nueva familia. No iba a perdonarle su atrevimiento. No._

 _-Chiyo-sama, saque a mi mujer y mi hija de aquí.-Ordenó Sharingan a la anciana Chiyo._

 _-Como ordene, mi príncipe.-_

 _-Naruto, Sai, a combatir.-Los nombrados asintieron al oír la orden del príncipe._

 _-Sharingan, no me dejes sola, por favor.-Pidió la chica pelirrosa, la cual dejaba la cama donde estaba y era ayudada por Hinata y Chiyo a sostenerse de pie. Ino tenía en sus brazos la hija de su amiga._

 _-Ino, tu e Inojin también se irán junto con Cerezo y Chiyo.-Dijo Sai a la rubia, Ino asintió._

 _-También tu, Hinata.-Dijo Naruto con seriedad._

 _-No, yo me quedaré y los ayudaré.-Dijo Hinata._

 _-No puedes dejar solo a Boruto.-Dijo el rubio._

 _-Pero...-_

 _-Si vas con ellas podrás protegerlas en caso de ser necesario.-Dijo Naruto a su esposa._

 _-Tienes razón, Naruto-kun. Me necesitan.-_

 _-Sharingan, por favor...-Cerezo sollozaba, no quería separase de su amado príncipe._

 _-Escucha...-Sharingan se acercó a la pelirrosa, con sus manos tomó el rostro de su amada mortal-Tienes que irte, si te quedas te podrá pasar algo malo y no quiero eso. Tengo que ir para vencer a Danzo y hacer que ya no exista y no nos cause problemas, además lo hago para protegerte a ti y a Sarada de él.-_

 _-Pero, Sharingan...-_

 _Sharingan no la dejó continuar porque le había dado un beso._

 _-Lo venceré y después estaremos juntos.-Le dijo Sharingan a su Cerezo._

 _-Vamos...-Chiyo comenzó a llevarse a la pelirrosa, Hinata e Ino siguieron a la anciana, Ino llevaba en brazos a su hijo y al hijo de Hinata, mientras que Hinata llevaba a Sarada._

 _-¡Sharingan, por favor, no me dejes!-Fue lo último que escuchó decir El Príncipe Vampiro de su amada._

 _-Andando.-Dijo el Príncipe Sharingan para después abandonar la habitación junto con Naruto y Sai._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Cuando Sharingan, Sai y Naruto llegaron afuera en la entrada de su castillo, vio a varios soldados de Danzo combatir con los suyos, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al malnacido de Danzo, no lo vio._

 _-¡Sharingan, cuidado!-Gritó Sai al ver que un soldado del bando contrario atacaba por sorpresa al Príncipe._

 _Sharingan lo esquivó. y comenzó a pelear con él. El soldado enemigo sacó su espada y coemzó a pelear con Sharingan, que también había sacado la suya. El soldado era bueno peleando pero no lo suficiente. En un santiamén Sharingan apareció por atrás del soldado y lo atravesó con su espada._

 _Sai tenía dificultad con dos soldados que lo atacaban juntos, Naruto apareció para ayudar a Sai y comenzó a pelear con uno de los soldados, Naruto hirió a su contrincante en su rodilla derecha y después lo atravesó con su espada._

 _Los soldados enemigos estaban cayendo, gracias a Sharingan, Naruto, Sai y los soldados de Sharingan. Cuando los soldados enemigos cayeron, el Príncipe Sharingan siguió buscando a Danzo, pero no estaba ahí, eso le trajo un mal presentimiento al príncipe y a sus amigos._

 _-¿Dónde demonios está Danzo?-Dijo Sai._

 _-Ese maldito...-Masculló Sharingan al darse cuenta de algo.-Esto fue una distracción.-_

 _-No puede ser...-Dijo molesto Naruto._

 _Tan pronto como Sharingan se dio cuenta de lo que Danzo había hecho, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque._

 _-¡Sharingan! Espéranos.-Dijo Naruto, pero el príncipe no hizo caso, siguió con su carrera, su mujer podría estar en problemas._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Una anciana acompañada de una mujer rubia caminaban en el bosque, sus miradas eran de tristeza, pavor y todos aquellos sentimientos no deseados. Con ellas llevaban a tres bebés, dos pequeños varones, un pequeño bebé rubio, un bebé de piel pálida y cabello rubio y una hermosa bebé pelinegra, los bebé lloraban a más no poder, sus llantos indicaban que sabían que estaban en peligro._

 _Las dos mujeres se detuvieron un momento para tomar un descanso._

 _Ino ya no pudo más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse. Danzo Shimura había aparecido por sorpresa y se había llevado a su amiga Cerezo y entonces Hinata decidió seguir a ese bastardo para salvar a la pelirrosa. Hinata se tuvo que separar de su hijo para ir por la mujer del Príncipe._

 _ **-Hinata, no vayas.-**_

 _ **-Tengo que ir, no dejaré que ese maldito se salga con la suya.-Hinata puso en los brazos de Ino a su hijo Boruto, el cual no paraba de llorar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Ino al ver que Hinata se separaba de su bebé.**_

 _ **-Cuídalo por mi.-**_

 _Ino recordó las últimas palabras de Hinata._

 _-Vamos, Ino.-Dijo Chiyo, quien llevaba a Inojin, el hijo de Ino y la recién nacida Sarada._

 _Ino se secó las lágrimas con una mano y con la otra sostenía a Boruto. Las dos mujeres con bebés en brazos comenzaron a caminar._

 _-¡Ino!-_

 _-¿Sai?-Dijo Ino al escuchar la voz de su esposo. A lo lejos vio a Sai acompañado de Naruto y Sharingan.-¡Sai!-Dijo al ver que se trataba de su esposo._

 _Sai junto con Naruto y el Príncipe se acercaron a las dos mujeres._

 _-Ino, gracias a kami están bien.-Dijo Sai al llegar hacia su mujer y abrazarla._

 _-¿Dónde está Cerezo?-Dijo Sharingan al ver que con Ino y la anciana Chiyo sólo estaba su hija Sarada._

 _-¿ Y Hinata?-Preguntó Naruto al no ver a su esposa._

 _-Danzo nos encontró y se llevó con él a Cerezo y Hinata fue tras de él-Explicó Ino._

 _-Sai, llévalas a un lugar seguro.-Ordenó Sharingan._

 _-Si.-Respondió Sai._

 _Sharingan se acercó a Chiyo y con cuidado le quitó de sus brazos a su hija que no dejaba de llorar._

 _-Tranquila, mi pequeña...-Decía Sharingan a su hija, quien dejó de llorar al ver a su padre.-Salvaré a tu madre, pero tienes que ser fuerte por ella.-Dijo el Príncipe a su hija.-Volveré con tu madre. Lo haré...-Le dio la bebé a Chiyo.-Cuídela, por favor.-_

 _-Si, mi príncipe.-_

 _-Vamos, Naruto.-_

 _Naruto asintió y comenzó a seguir al vampiro pelinegro._

 _-Suerte, chicos...-Les deseó Sai a sus amigos, mientras los veía alejarse._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Naruto y Sharingan llegaron a una parte del bosque que estaba completamente destruido, ahí hubo una pelea recientemente._

 _-¡Hinata!-Dijo Naruto al ver a su esposa tirada cerca de un árbol._

 _-Na-Naruto-kun...-Murmuró débilmente la mujer vampiro. Naruto se acercó a su esposa y la tomó en brazos. Ella estaba herida._

 _-¿Donde está Danzo?-Preguntó Sharingan._

 _-Y-Yo t-traté de detenerlo, p-pero él es muy fuerte y n-no- pu-pude detenerlo.-Explicaba con dificultada Hinata.-M-Me venció y se llevó a Cerezo hacia el norte.-_

 _-Naruto, llévate a tu mujer, yo iré tras Danzo.-_

 _-De acuerdo...Suerte, Sharingan.-_

 _-Gracias.-Y después de decir eso comenzó a caminar._

 _Naruto sólo vio como su amigo se alejaba._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Sharingan seguía caminando en el bosque, su rostro era completamente serio, Danzo se había llevado a su mujer y eso no se lo perdonaría. Caminó por un par de horas más y llegó a un claro donde percibió el dulce y delicado aroma de su Cerezo y también percibió el fétido olor de Danzo._

 _-¡Danzó!-Gritó Sharingan.-¡Aparece, maldito!-_

 _-Vaya, hasta que por fin llega el Príncipe.-Dijo Danzo apareciendo por atrás de unos árboles y con él tenía a Cerezo._

 _-¡Sharingan!-Dijo la pelirrosa al ver a su amado._

 _-Deja a mi mujer y pelea.-_

 _-Como quieras.-Dijo Danzo y con una espada atravesó a Cerezo y lanzó a Cerezo con dirección a unos árboles._

 _-¡No!-Gritó Sharingan al ver que Danzo había atravesado a su mujer. Con rapidez la atrapó en sus brazos.-Cerezo...-_

 _-Sha-Sharingan...-_

 _-Tranquila, e-estarás bien.-_

 _-T-Te a-amo, mi p-príncipe.-Habló por última vez Cerezo para luego cerrar su ojos y entregarse al mundo de los muertos._

 _-No, Cerezo, abre los ojos...-Pedía con lágrimas el Príncipe.-No me dejes...-Pero Cerezo ya no lo escuchaba, Sharingan comenzó a llorar, su amada mortal había muerto._

 _-Jajajajaja, pero que linda despedida.-Se burlaba Danzo._

 _Sharingan puso el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer en un lugar seguro._

 _-Pagarás por esto.-Susurró Sharingan. Y acto seguido Sharingan comenzó a atacar a Danzo. Danzo comenzó a defenderse con dificultad._

 _Sharingan comenzó a lanzar a Danzo bolas de fuego._

 _-No podrás dañarme con eso.-Dijo Danzo y le lanzó a Sharingan bolas de viento. La batalla comenzó._

 _Sharingan le asestó un puñetazo a Danzo en el abdomen, lanzándolo hacia un árbol. Danzo se paró y se acercó velozmente al Príncipe y le dio una patada que dejó a Sharingan sin aire. Danzo aprovechó ese momento para atravesar a Sharingan con una espada._

 _-¡Aaaaaahh!-Gimió de dolor Sharingan._

 _Danzo sacó la espada del cuerpo del príncipe._

 _-Jjajajaja, morirás muy pronto porque la espada con la que te atravesé tenía un potente veneno que mata a los vampiros.-_

 _-Aah, aah.-Jadeaba Sharingan. Pero aun así herido le lanzó a Dazo un chidori, que pudo herir a comenzó a golpear a Danzo con todas sus fuerzas. Danzo le regresaba los golpes a Sharingan. Luego de un rato los dos peleadores respiraban con dificultad._

 _-¡Toma esto!-Gritó Danzo y le lanzó a Sharingan lo que parecía un viento totalmente potente capaz de matar a varios enemigos, pero Sharingan se protegió con su Susanoo, una entidad que parecía un esqueleto guerrero, pero aun así Sharingan fue herido muy gravemente. Los dos dejaron de pelear para poder recuperar fuerzas. El lugar de batalla estaba completamente destruido por la pelea de esos dos enemigos._

 _De repente, Sharingan con dificultad y con un poco de fuerzas, le lanzó otro chidori a Danzo que lo pudo herir._

 _-¡Maldito!-Dijo Danzo al sentir el impacto del Chidori de Sharingan, el chidori le había herido un pie a Danzo. Sharingan apareció por detrás de Danzo y lo atravesó con su espada.-¡Aaaaaaahh!-_

 _-¡Muere!-Gritó Sharingan lanzando un Kirin, una de sus técnicas más poderosas._

 _-¡Aaaaaahhh!-Gritó Danzo siendo atravesado por la técnica de su enemigo. Y después Sharingan utilizó su Amateratsu, una técnica que se trataba de fuego negro y completamente peligroso, con esa técnica comenzó a quemar a Danzo, Danzo gritaba pues la fuerza de esa técnica era muy fuerte, quemaba horrible. Danzo cayó rendido y sin vida._

 _-Sharingan al ver que Danzo había muerto, se acercó al cuerpo de su enemigo y le cortó la cabeza._

 _-Al fin éstas muerto, maldito.-Dijo Sharingan.-¡Aaaaahh!-Se quejó Sharingan, sentía su cuerpo débil a causa del veneno que Danzo le lanzó con la espada y además estaba muy herido,. Sharingan sabia que iba a morir. Caminó hacia donde había dejado el cuerpo de su amada y lo tomó y después comenzó a caminar._

 _Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a donde se encontraban sus amigos._

 _-¡Sharingan!-Dijo Naruto al ver a su amigo regresar con el cuerpo de Cerezo. Sharingan calló al suelo de rodillas si dejar que el cuerpo de su mujer cayera._

 _Naruto junto con los demás se acercaron a Sharingan._

 _-Oh, no, Cerezo.-Dijo Ino al ver que su amiga estaba muerta._

 _-Voy a morir...-Dijo Sharingan._

 _-No, no lo harás.-Dijo Naruto._

 _-D-Danzo me en-venenó y el ve-veneno me está m-matando.-Decía con dificultad Sharingan. La muerte ya venía por él.-Q-Quiero... Quiero q-que me hagan un favor-Sharingan comenzaba a cerrar los ojos._

 _-Dime, amigo...-Dijo Naruto._

 _-Q-Quiero q-que me en-entierren junto con mi Cerezo... A-demás, qui-ero que cu-iden d-de nuestra hija y que le c-cuenten c-como es que co-nocí a su madre y como nos a-amamos ella y yo, que siempre estaremos a su lado.-_

 _Todos los presentes, con lágrimas en los ojos, escuchaban las últimas palabras de su Príncipe._

 _-Lo-Lo haremos, te lo prometo, amigo.-Dijo Naruto._

 _-Gracias... Gracias.-Y con esas últimas palabras, Sharingan dejaba el mundo._

 _Pasaron tres días y los amigos del Príncipe Sharingan y la Joven Cerezo, cumplieron las últimas palabras de Sharingan, lo enterraron junto con su amada humana. La muerte de sus amigos les afectó mucho, pero recordaban que ahora una pequeña niña los necesitaba. Cuidarían de la hija de sus amigos y con ella los recordarían por toda la Eternidad._

 _Con ella recordarían la felicidad del Príncipe Sharingan y la Joven Cerezo._

 _Fin._

-Aaaaahh, pero que linda historia, mamá.- Decía una niña de cabello rosado y ojos negros a una pelinegra de ojos también negros

-Si, es muy linda, mamá.- Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

-Gracias, niños.-

-Nunca pensé que el abuelo y la abuela se conocieron así. Es muy lindo.-Dijo su hija.

Sarada Uchiha, o mejor conocida como Uzumaki, le dedicó una sonrisa a sus dos hijos, Sasuke y Sakura, los había nombrado así en honor a sus padres. Los niños eran el vivo retrato de sus difuntos padres. Sakura era igual de linda como su abuela y Sasuke era frío y reservado como su abuelo. Los niños eran lindos.

-Bueno, ahora vayan a jugar, que yo tengo que hacer el almuerzo.-Dijo Sarada.

-Si mamá.-Dijeron los chicos saliendo de la cocina dejando a su madre cocinar.

-Linda historia...-Sarada escuchó la voz de su esposo Boruto.

-Boruto.-Dijo Sarada al ver a su esposo.

Boruto vio que su mujer estaba triste, la historia que ella había contado a sus hijos le había afectado.

-No estés triste...-Le dijo Boruto a Sarada, mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Me duele, Boruto... Me duele el no tenerlos.-Dijo Sarada.

-No llores, ellos no te querrían ver así. Recuerda que tu eres el fruto de su amor.-

-Tienes razón...-Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de los ojos de Sarada.-Soy Sarada... Sarada Uchiha Haruno y soy el fruto del amor del Vampiro Del Bosque y la Joven Cerezo.-

Si, ella era Sarada Uchiha y era el fruto del amor de un Vampiro y una humana.

Hija del Vampiro Del Bosque y de Cerezo _._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Bueno, con esto doy por terminada esta historia, espero que les guste, porque yo me siento feliz de que por fin terminé una de mis historias. Bueno, me despido y espero sus comentarios.

Y de nuevo perdón por escribir bien una batalla.


End file.
